Many manufactured goods are constructed from components that are cut from stock material, processed further, and then assembled. For example, wood products, such as cabinets, often are constructed in a series of operations including cutting components of the appropriate length from stock lumber, modifying each component to facilitate assembly (and/or to add functionality and/or improve appearance), and then assembling the modified components. Performing of these operations can be inefficient, even when one or more of the operations are automated. For example, an automated saw may use a computer to determine where to cut stock lumber for construction of cabinets according to a user-supplied list of the required lengths of cabinet components (i.e., a cut list). The computer controls sites of cutting along the stock lumber based on the cut list and in a manner that optimizes utilization of the lumber to create the cabinet components. However, the cabinet components are generally handled to reposition them between cutting and further modification (such as drilling, marking, forming a joint surface, etc.), adding substantial time and expense to the construction of cabinets. A more efficient approach to processing components from stock material thus is needed.